If You'd Like
by Wicked-Witch-of-the-Midwest-18
Summary: Painting gets a little...out of hand. I OWN NOTHING BUT MYSELF.


"I like the grey and light blue," I said, my eyes fixed on the array of paint swatches in front of us.

Zayn rolled his eyes slightly. "I told you, the dark blue and green would look so much better."

I glanced up at him. "First of all, I told you the dark blue is too dark. And second of all, whose room is this?"

"Whatever you say sweetheart, it is your room after all," he said, his voice so sweet it was practically dripping with honey.

It was my turn to roll my eyes as I shoved him playfully. "It is my room and I say grey and light blue," I replied, waving the two paint swatches in his face.

He pushed them out of the way. "Of course your highness, that sounds simply divine," he said, a teasing tone to his voice.

"You are such a weirdo," I said, trying not to laugh. He stuck his tongue out at me and I grinned innocently. My eyes lit up excitedly a split second later. "Can we go get the paint now? Please?"

Zayn laughed at my childish excitement. "Sure, but you know we can't actually paint today."

"I know, I know. Come on!" I said, standing up and pulling him out the door.

The store was a whole other fiasco entirely, as we couldn't agree on exactly what shade of each color to get. There was a lot of eye rolling and puppy dog looks, but eventually we left the store with his choice of grey and my choice of blue.

"And you're coming over tomorrow to help me, right?" I asked paused half in and half out of Zayn's car.

He chuckled as he responded, "Yes Bre, I'll be over tomorrow. Now get inside before you freeze to death."

I stuck my tongue out at him, but removed myself from the car and waved before shutting it and running inside.

The next day I was up and dressed in my paint clothes, moving and covering as much furniture as I could when Zayn walked in. He came up behind me and grabbed my sides, causing me to shriek and jump about three feet into the air.

"Jerk!" I gasped, whacking his shoulder as he laughed hysterically.

"Hello to you too," he replied once he calmed down. I huffed and turned away from him, giving him the silent treatment.

Zayn stepped closer and I froze when I felt his hot breath on my neck. "Fine, then I guess you're painting by yourself today."

I whirled around, my eyes wide. "No! No, it's okay. You're forgiven, please don't leave."

He chuckled, shaking his head. "God, you change moods faster than anybody I know." I scowled and he laughed harder. "Come on, let's paint."

Together, we finished protecting everything that we could before sitting down and opening the paint cans. Zayn poured the paint into one of the pans and he grabbed a roller and I grabbed a brush and we set to work.

I was painting around the window when I felt Zayn's presence behind me. It was a little unsettling, but I stayed quiet.

Finally he said simply, "You missed a spot."

"Where?" I asked, inspecting my work but finding no missing spot of paint.

"Right about…there," he replied and I felt the roller run over my left shoulder.

I whipped around. "I cannot believe you just did that!" I said incredulously.

Zayn grinned mischievously. "Oh, but I did," he retorted, taking a finger and wiping it along the roller, then tapping my nose with it.

My jaw dropped slightly before I grinned as well. "Then you're asking for it Malik."

What happened next was an all-out paint war. By the time we were done, there was probably more paint on us than there was on the walls. Finally, I sat down on the floor, breathing heavy and giggling helplessly.

Zayn flopped down beside me and I leaned against his shoulder. "I must say, we are exceptionally good painters," he said, his voice completely serious.

I looked at him, one eyebrow raised, and we both burst out laughing. "Your fault you know. You started this whole thing."

"Me? And who was the one who wanted to paint?"

"Excuse me; you were the one who decided to help me!"

"Yeah, because you practically begged me too!"

"What? I did not practically beg you to—" I was cut off in the middle of my reply by Zayn's lips quickly and roughly crashing against mine.

He pulled away after a moment and we both stared at each other, eyes wide and mouths open slightly. There was a bit of an awkward silence until I bit my lip, smiling softly at him. Zayn returned the smile and leaned in again.

"We should probably get back to work," he whispered when he was centimeters away from my face, before dabbing more paint on my nose and standing up.

I shook my head, chuckling and standing up as well, flicking paint towards him as I went back to painting around the window.

Several hours later, we finally finished and set down our supplies to take a look at our handiwork. Zayn stood behind me and lightly rested his hands on my hips and I ducked my head and grinned slightly, leaning back into him.

"We make a good team," I said, looking around at the finished product. Three of the walls were grey with one light blue and on the blue wall Zayn had hand painted some flowers in one corner.

He smiled, turning his head slightly and quickly kissing my cheek. "Yes, yes we do," he replied, still smiling at me.

"We're still talking about the painting, right?" I asked, biting my lip as I got lost in his almost green eyes.

"If you want to be," was the whispered reply before his lips met mine once again.


End file.
